


I See Fire

by captain_indigo



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Character Death, Fire, Gen, High School AU, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_indigo/pseuds/captain_indigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion to pokethetriforce ‘s lovely drabble that can be found here: http://pokethetriforce.tumblr.com/post/94359077367</p>
<p>Hers I guess is chronologically first (and also pretty great). Angsty AU of Fai’s childhood, a little KuroFai hint thrown in at the end. Probably to be continued.</p>
<p>”Yuui?” Fai hissed in his ear, one pudgy hand nudging his shoulder. <br/>“Yuui, wake up, I think something’s wrong.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Fire

There wasn't much warning. The house was old and brittle. Nevertheless, he noticed the warmth around him growing. For a while he tried to imagine that he was simply sleeping under electric blankets. That made sense. Half-asleep, and desperate to stay that way, Yuui squeezed his eyelids together, ignoring the way the air was growing heavier and more claustrophobic with each breath. It’s only a dream, he thought to himself. It’s only a dream. Any minute, I’ll wake up, and-

”Yuui?” Fai hissed in his ear, one pudgy hand nudging his shoulder. “Yuui, wake up, I think something’s wrong.” It was strange to hear that name again. Yuui scrunched up his face and remained silent. He could hear the house beginning to creak and moan under the strain. “Y-yuui?” There was fear in Fai’s voice now. “Wake up!” Unable to deny his twin any longer, Yuui sat up, opening his eyes with great reluctance. There he was. His younger brother, Fai. An exact copy of the face he saw in the mirror, only this face never aged, never grew. This Fai was always 5. “Yuui? Why are you crying? What’s wrong? You never cry.”

”I…Nothing Fai.” Yuui viciously scrubbed at his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. Why were they both dressed? They had been wearing nightgowns last time. Yuui shrugged. “Come on Fai. Let’s get out of here.” He gingerly scooted down off the bed, jumping slightly as his feet touched the hot, smoking wood of the floor. The air was beginning to taste like ashes in his mouth. Everything around the boys shimmered and sparked, and the house began to close in around them. Fai began to cough.

”We’re going to be ok, aren't we Yuui?” For a moment, Yuui couldn't answer. He could never answer, no matter how many times he found his way here. His hair hung down over his eyes, and more than that, a wall seemed to drop down behind them. Then, out of nowhere, he smiled.

”…yes Fai. We’re going to be fine.” Yuui grabbed his brother’s hand, dragging him along the hall. With a great, creaking scream, the house began to collapse behind them, as if the destruction of the fire was springing up in their footsteps. Finally, after what felt like hours, or maybe only seconds, they reached the outside window. Fai’s light hair was full of dust and ash, and there was a smudge under his nose where he had wiped it as they ran. Yuui stared at his brother, drinking in the sight of his face, the smudges, the ash, his eyes, and that stupid cookie monster t-shirt he’d been wearing.

”What is it Yuui? Look!” Fai pointed out the window. Yuui didn't bother looking. There was never anything to see out that window except darkness. Fai grinned. “They’re coming to get you.” Startled, Yuui, met Fai’s eyes again.

”You…mean coming to get us?”

”No, Yuui. I’m going to wait here for you, ok?” Fai smiled. Yuui couldn't breathe. It was different this time. Fai had never said these things, either the first time, or in all the times after that. “Don’t you remember?” Fai’s voice was calm, as if the fire swirling around them didn't exist. “I pushed you out first.” Yuui let out a strangled sob, and then everything began to happen. Fai gave him one hard shove, and out he tumbled, landing jarringly in a pair of rough arms. Time seemed almost to have stopped, etching every second into his memory. Struggling and screaming, Yuui tried to break out of the fireman’s arms. He had no face. Why did none of them have faces? He managed to twist away from the blaze, and then-

There was never any clear picture of the explosion. Only bits of flame shooting past them, the acrid smell of burning hair, and the searing pain in his back as he and his rescuer were knocked bodily from the ladder by the blast.

”Damn. There wasn't time. We only got this one out because he jumped out the window at us.”

”Nevermind. This way, quickly lads, get him to the ambulance.” His mother, still reeking of gin, intercepted them, clinging to him like he was going to disappear.

”Fai, my precious Fai, you’re going to be ok!” she had slurred in his ear, over and over, until it felt like truth. Fai? The pain in his back was so distracting. Yuui looked up from his mother’s shoulder, back at the smoldering wreckage. For a moment he thought he saw Fai again, sitting on the cracked and blackened stoop. He twisted in his mother’s arms, trying to get back to his brother, and then he was falling, falling through blackness and yelling and sirens, until-

*THUD*

Fai lay blinking on the floor of his room, daylight streaming through the dusty window panes. Though his heart was still thudding dully in his chest, he lay still, disoriented, staring up at the spinning patterns in the paint on the ceiling. Slowly, carefully, he brought his breathing back to normal. He kept his eyes open. He squished down the pain and grief into a little tiny ball, so small he couldn't hardly tell it was there. He definitely did not see another pair of blue eyes looking back at him every time he blinked. Dragging himself to the bathroom, he washed the tears from his face. He carefully avoided the mirror. He dropped back onto the bed with a huff, staring blankly around the room, desperate for a distraction. Something. Anything. Why was it so late in the morning? Why wasn't he at school?

And then all the events of the day before came flooding back. The lab. The other, thankfully victim-less fire. And…Kuro-rin. He let out a sigh he hadn't known he was holding back. Fai picked up the newly charred picture from his desk, and felt something tight in his chest loosen at the memory of a strong shoulder against his own.


End file.
